Stories of the darkest night
by katherined
Summary: It is Halloween night and the vikings on dragon's edge have a little competition. if they can survive each other's scary stories in a cave, the winner will be named the king of halloween. who will win? and what is that whisper in the back? read and find out. inspire by Treehouse of Horrors
1. Let the Night Begin

Movie list

 **Hey, Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **ever since this season began, I started to have short stories in my head. So i thought what the heck and put them down on paper, then here.**

 **so this is like the tree house of horror for Httyd. you'll be seeing some characters acting out of character and tell horror stories.**

 **there is a slight warning: some stories will contain blood, death, disturbing themes and** **scares.**

 **other then that, please enjoy.**

* * *

Night has fallen on Dragon's edge, with the moon shining so bright on the hideout. But no one was sleeping, it's Halloween. The time for scares, fun and candy. The teens had a party happening in the courtyard. The place was filled with torches, Jack-o-lanterns, cobwebs and streamers. As for food, there was a punch made from the fruits of the island, yak roast from Berk, and treats they've got form trader Johann. They also have plenty of fish for their dragons and the night terrors.

The teens were partying with costumes they made for themselves and the dragons. Hiccup dressed in black with black spots on his face. It was his version of a night fury, with his makes shift wings as his wings. Toothless on the other hand wore a Viking helmet and his upper body was painted green to resemble Hiccup.

Astrid was dressed in a long white dress with a see through veil over her head, while Stormfly was all white.

The twins both had goulash face paint with baggy clothes and ripped cloth hanging off them. Their Zippleback also had cloth hanging of their necks and similar face paint.

Snotlout decided to dress as Thor, or at least his interpretation of him. He had a helmet with a lightning bolt on it, a long blond beard and waved a mallet around. He tried to dress Hookfang as a thundercloud, but the dragon kept flaming up that costume.

Fishlegs outfitted himself with a long robe red robe. He also had a wig with long hair and a helmet with curly spikes at the end. Meatlug had on a similar helmet and had hearts and circles painted on her. Fishlegs kept explaining that he's dressed as a Bork the bold, but Snotlout and the twins often laughed at him, calling him a girl.

"I'll have you know this is the design of his wedding robe," Fishlegs explained.

"Great," Snotlout said while gobbling up a piece of candy. "You can marry yourself."

He and the twins laugh at that comment while Fishlegs scowled.

"At least I have the most accurate costume," he said. "Who's seen Thor with that long of beard."

"Umm, Fishlegs," Astrid interrupts," no one has seen Thor."

"Not true," Fishlegs said. "It is known that three men have indeed seen Thor. For instants, 100 years ago, Mori said that she's seen him up on the highest mountain off the island of-"

"Aaaaaand, now I'm bored," Snotlout interrupts with a fake yawn.

"Guys," Hiccup said shaking his head. "This is supposed to be a party. You know, we have fun, eat candy, dance..."

"Heh," Snotlout scuffed. "Fishlegs here just can't admit that Hookfang and I have the best costume here."

"Oh please," Fishlegs huffed, "Hookfang isn't even wearing a costume."

"Whatever," Snotlout said as he walks to the centre of the courtyard. "Obviously I won the costume competition."

"Oh gods," Hiccup said slapping his hand to his forehead, sensing where this is heading.

"Hold it there Snotlout," Astrid said with her hands to her hips. "This took me a while to make, and its haunting and beautiful."

"While that's true babe," Snotlout said. "There nothing scary about a dress."

Suddenly the twins pop up behind him, screaming like hooligans and whaling their arms around. That made Snotlout scream like a little girl and runs away from them.

The twins laugh till their sides hurt.

"Ok guys, good scare," Hiccup said trying to take control before this gets totally outta hand.

"Good?" Tuffnut said as if it was offensive.

"I rate that a 10 on the scare meter," his sister said while high fiving her brother.

"I wasn't scared," Snotlout said coming out from his hiding spot. "You just...made Hookfang scared. I had to come and hold him by the claw." As he grabbed his dragon's paw, Hookfang hissed at him and flamed up, burning his rider's hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Snotlout screams as he raced around the courtyard and dunking his hand in the punch.

"Yeah," Ruffnut said punching the air.

"Proof we have the best costumes!" Tuffnut said gesturing the same as his sister.

Hiccup sighs as he walks to the centre of his friends. "Guys, its Halloween. There's no need for a competition."

"Umm, yeah there is," Astrid said walking to Hiccup.

"You're supposed to agree with me," Hiccup said a little disappointed.

"Not this time," Astrid said. "This is a perfect time for a competition. We just need a good one."

Hiccup groans in frustration, it seems his friends will find any excuse to compete.

"How bout we see how much candy we can stuff in our mouths?" Ruffnut said with much optimism.

"No!" Hiccup said waving his hands. "We all remember the last time that happened. My father is still cleaning up that wall."

"Ooh," Tuffnut said waving his hand in the air. "How about we see how much candy we can stuff in our mouths."

Everyone groan at the twins' stupidity.

"How about we see who can make the best scares," Astrid said. "We each set up a deadly maze, full of traps and dragons, and we'll see who can survive."

"Yeah, I actually like to live past tonight," Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"How about we tell scary stories," Fishlegs suggests.

"Scary stories?" Snotlout shouts while pulling his hand out of the punch. "Are you serious?!"

"Very," Fishlegs said with a sly smile. "We each tell stories all night. Stories that will terrified your bold cold, and make your heart race. And who ever can last through the night, shall be dub the king of Halloween!"

"Ah-hm," Astrid and Ruffnut said with their arms cross, giving Fishlegs a mean look.

"Or queen," Fishlegs shrugs.

Snotlout chuckles making his way to Fishlegs, "you have no chance to win this Fish-face. You're scared of your own shadow. You're like Hiccup without his leg."

"Hey!" Hiccup shouts, taking offensive to that comment.

"I assure you Snotlout, I can make it through the night," Fishlegs said very determined. "Can you?"

"Oh, it's on now!" Snotlout shouts in Fishlegs face.

"Oh we are so there," Tuffnut said with his sister beside him. In that moment, they banged their helmets together and cackled with glee.

Astrid beamed in, accepting this challenged.

Hiccup couldn't believe these guys are doing this. "Are you serious?" He said disapproving this.

"Ah, what's the matter Hiccup, scared?" Snotlout mocked.

"What? No!" Hiccup defends. "I'm not scared."

"Then you can come and join this little wager," Snotlout gestures. "Unless of course you're scared."

Hiccup groans, knowing he should do this. If he doesn't, he would get made fun of by the others, and they would never let him forget it.

But this is a golden opportunity; he's got a story that can scare everyone, including Astrid. Best time to do it.

"Alright, I'm in," he said with a smile, "on one condition. I get to pick where we do this."

"What do you mean pick?" Astrid said suspicious.

"Well," he explains, "this place is too festive to tell scary stories. We need the perfect environment to do this, and I know the perfect place. It's on the island, and not too many dragons go there."

Everyone that had a brain consider this proposal, seeing nothing wrong with that.

Once everyone agreed to go, Hiccup took them and the dragons to a secluded cave on the other side of the island.

"We're going to do this...in there..." Fishlegs said shaking like a leaf.

"Yep," Hiccup said mounting off of Toothless.

"But...don't you know the legend of this cave..." Fishlegs continued.

"Legend?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, the legend of the...lapis dragon..." Fishlegs said in fright.

At that moment, a flash of lightning raced across the dark sky and the dragons shook in fright.

"Okay," Tuffnut said after witnessing that. "Did anyone else think that was weird?"

"The lapis dragon is a terrifying dragon that shines like the sea" Fishlegs said with shaking his knees like jello. "They said that it's been waiting here for its mate, and eats anyone that's not worthy. It kept waiting here till its death. Rumours say that it's spirit still roams here, scaring anyone that isn't its mate."

"Where did you hear that?" Astrid asks.

"I read a lot!" He screams, "is that so wrong?!"

"Well if you're too terrified to go in, well then that's one less Viking to beat in this bet," Snotlout said with a smile.

"Not so fast Snotlout," Fishlegs said acting brave. "I'm just...informing everyone else."

Hiccup chuckle a bit before setting a stick on fire. "There's nothing to worry about guys," he said walking into the cave. "There is nothing strange about this place." Suddenly, his metal leg made a cracking noise. As he looks down, he saw his foot broke a bone. He looks ahead into the cave to see a dragon carcass on the far side of the cave.

"Except for the dead dragon in the corner," Hiccup sarcastically said.

The dragons slowly crept away from the cave, with a nervous look on their faces.

"I think the dragons don't want to go in," Astrid said hugging Stormfly to comfort her.

Hiccup did the same for Toothless, "its ok bud," he said.

"Maybe we should leave the dragons out here," Astrid suggests. "The last thing we need is a scared dragon."

The others agreed and left the dragons outside and went into the cave. They set up a fire in the middle of the room and sat around it.

"Looks like we're all set," Hiccup said putting a log on the fire.

"I'm so excited I can't contain myself," Tuffnut said jumping in his seat.

"Please do," Astrid said rolling her eyes.

"And with that," Hiccup said with a smile. "Let this contest begin."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think, review and like. thank you**


	2. Snotlout's Story: The medal

**Ok guys, here is how it works.**

 **once people start telling the stories, it will all be in their own POV (Point of view)**

 _italics_ **will be them talking, telling their stories in their own world.**

normal **will be the others around the campfire, interrupting the story**

 **with all that said, lets go**

* * *

"So...who's going first?" Fishlegs said looking at everyone.

But that was a good question, who will start the night.

"How bout we draw sticks," Hiccup suggests standing up and quickly went outside the cave.

"Ah, he's out, I win," Snotlout said with a goofy smile.

"That doesn't count," Astrid said looking him with a mean look.

Soon Hiccup came back and brought in six sticks in his hand. "Ok," he said. "Whoever gets the small stick tells the story."

After everyone grabs the sticks, Snotlout got the shortest one.

"Might as well get him out of the way," Astrid said as Hiccup sits back down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snotlout asks her.

"We'll see," she said with a sly smile.

Completely clueless about what she's going on about, Snotlout shrugs and leans back. "Anyway, prepare to be terrified by the awesome story, told by me, Snotlout. It starts out, just like any other day. Except how it ends, will be different...

* * *

 _I was busy walking through the village, being adored by everyone in the village._

 _"There goes Snotlout!" A fellow villager calls out in appreciation._

 _"I wish I can be like him," a swooning fan said before fainting._

"Snotlout!" Astrid yells, "This is supposed to be a scary story!"

 _I'll get there in a second babe._

 _Anyway, as I wondered through the town being adored by my people, I was as happy as I can be. I was the best Viking they've ever seen. In fact I was on my way to the great hall to get a medal for my greatness._

"Really," Astrid said really disappointed.

"It's his story," Hiccup shrugs.

 _Everyone there was as happy as a school boy. Everyone was happy to see me receive the most important award in the world. Well, almost everyone. There was one person who wasn't so happy. Hiccup._

"Why me?" Hiccup asked not believing it.

 _Cause it's my story._

 _Anyway, he was mad that I won this award, and planned to have revenge on me for being awesome._

 _That night, he crept in my bedroom..._

"That's weird and wrong on so many levels," Hiccup said placing his hands on his face.

 _Crept into my bedroom, and seemed to steal the medal. His eyes hungry for it. His obsession for it took over him like a dragon on fish. But as he reaches for it, his clumsiness got the better of him. He made a creak on the floor, waking me up. In a desperate attempt to bring me down, he quickly swipes the medal and jumps through the window and ran away to home._

 _But what he didn't know, was doing that would bring him trouble._

 _The next day, pretty satisfied for his deed, Hiccup felt pretty proud with my medal. But as he played with it, he found his obsession of it growing more and more. I try to ask him to give it back to me, but he refuses._

 _"It should've been mine all along!" He said slamming the door in my face._

 _As he continues to look at the medal, a strange urge came to him, to keep holding on to his precious._

 _As days past, Hiccup's hold on the medal grew more and more. He wouldn't even sleep if it means taking on moment away from the medal. His skin was turning pale, his hair was getting thinner, and he was getting skinnier than usual._

 _He would not let that medal go, even would lash out at anyone who would take it away from him._

 _Knowing what's right, I had to try again to get my medal back before something goes wrong. So I went to his house and knocked on the door. It opened by itself, in a very creepy way. Hiccup was curled up in a corner, giggled get to himself as he stroked the medal._

 _"Hiccup?" I looked at him worried._

 _He looks at me with a dead eye. He said nothing but growls like caged animal._

 _I try to reason to him, but I had to assist. "Please, give that back to me."_

 _He snarls and holds the medal close to him. "You're not taking it away from me!" He screams._

 _He then lunges at me, pushing me out of the way to get out through the door. I gave chase and met him in his kitchen. Thank Thor Stoick wasn't there to witness what his son become._

 _As I made it to the kitchen, the medal hanged around Hiccup's neck and knife was in his hand. He was like a crazed maniac._

 _"Please, stop this," I said in a pleading manner._

 _"No!" He screamed. "You've always had everything, now it's mine!"_

 _He swings the knife around, trying to slice me up. I dodge to avoid it, and to try to reason to him._

"I didn't know Snotlout and reason go hand and hand," Tuffnut said to his sister.

 _But Hiccup's mind was set to kill me. Seeing no choice, I had stop him. So I ran to the side of the house, an to another side of the table. But Hiccup jumped on the table and attempts to slice me in the head. But as he rises to get me, the medal swings around his neck and gets caught on a hook on the ceiling. As he lunges forward to attack me, he loses his footing and the medal snags his throat, strangling him to death._

 _After the initial shock wore off, I had to do what's right, and take back my medal._

 _Hiccup should've known, to never steal from Snotlout._

* * *

"Yeah, cause that's the moral of the story," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"What?" Snotlout said confused, "Didn't like my story." As he looked around, he saw the twins nodding off, Fishlegs shaking his head, Astrid rolling her eyes and Hiccup crossed his eyes.

"That was not scary," Fishlegs said. "Not even close."

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "a story in you get a medal and be adored by everyone will be the day yaks can fly."

"Besides," Hiccup add, "When have I ever got that crazy obsessed on anything?"

"dragons," astrid coughed

"Obviously, you guys don't know the meaning of being scared." Snotlout argued. "my story is the best! you guys are just pretending that you aren't shaken to the bone."

"Uh no, not pretending." Ruffnut said a she and everyone else shook their head.

Snotout huffs with his arms crossed. "miserable friends, can't even tell a good scary story."

"Oh," Astrid said with a wicked smile, "wait till it's my turn…"

* * *

 **ok, so the story was a little...weird. but it's Snotlout. you have to have low expectations with him.**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think, review and like. thank you**


	3. Ruffnut's Story: Trouble encounter

**hey everyone.**

 **with the slightly not so scary story by Snotlout, i wanted to get the nerves to kick in.**

 **so here's another story. hope you like it. it features a cameo of a popular scary figure.**

 **happy reading**

* * *

Soon the group reset, grabbing sticks to see who will tell the next story. After some time comparing sticks, Ruffnut got the shorted one.

"Alright!" she screams in excitement.

"This should be interesting," Fishlegs said being curious.

"Heh, Gotta be better than Snotlout's" Astrid shrugs.

"Hey," he shouts in offence

"Oh yeah," Ruffnut said while steepling her hands in a creepy manner. With a quick breath, she beins her story.

"Alright, the sun was setting, on this haunting night...

* * *

 _The Vikings down in the great hall were having their usual night of fun and festivities. We were there too, making our usual fun. You know, sawing off chair legs, spiking the ale with hot spices, and making our usual mischief._

 _Everyone gave us our usual glares and not so happy faces. It never bothered us though, it was our way of having fun._

 _But on this particular night, things are going to be different._

 _After a nasty joke we did on Snotlout..._

"Wait, what did you do?" Snotlout asked seriously.

 _We put fire ants in your pants and grass in your helmet._

The group laughs while snotlout face turns red

 _After that, Gobber pulled us aside._

 _"What are you mutton heads doing?" He asked very angry. "Are you trying to get your selves in trouble?"_

 _"Trouble is our middle name," my brother said._

"I thought it was-" Tuffnut was about to say.

 _Doesn't matter._

 _Anyway, Gobber talked to us again. "I'm just concern that you will do something you will regret. Sooner or later you might end up like...them."_

"Them?" Snotlout asks.

 _Them._

 _They say on this particular evening, misbehaved children have been mysteriously disappearing, never seen again._

 _But we're teens, basically adults..._

"Not in the head," Astrid whispers to Hiccup.

 _So we had nothing to fear. We just brush off that warning as an unnecessary lecture. Besides, we already set up our biggest prank ever. We weren't going to let that go to waste._

"Right there!" Tuffnut said fist bumping his sister.

 _Right._

 _We got Snotlout in the right spot, and pulled on a string. That pulls on another string, and another, and another, until it releases a pail full of flour, eggs and feathers. Snotlout ended up looking like a big chicken. Everyone was laughing and having a great time._

 _Everyone except for you know who._

 _The chief was so angry at us they banished us from the rest of the festivities. And if that wasn't enough, Snotlout came steaming behind us, so angry his face was all red._

 _But it didn't bother us, we're used to being kicked out of parties, and Snotlout looked hilarious. We were so busy laughing; we didn't notice a stick in his hand. And he used it to knock us out._

 _When we came too, we were surrounded by trees with dark clouds in the sky. The floor below us felt like a net and grass._

 _We rose from the ground, and looked around to see where we are. But it was impossible with all those trees around._

"I'm guessing you're in the forest," Fishlegs said.

 _Exactly._

 _We try calling barf and belch, but they were nowhere to be found. Our best bet was to split up and look for a way out ourselves._

"Split up!" Fishlegs said in surprise. "That's not what you do when you're lost! How will you find each other again? How will you-"

 _Clam it, and let me tell the story._

 _So my brother went left and I went to...to...the opposite of left. It was really dark to see, but the clouds gave way to some moonlight. The trees were so big; sometimes I couldn't tell where I've been or where I'm going. It was almost like I was lost._

 _Suddenly! I heard a scream! Not just any scream, the girlish scream of my brother. He sounded so scared, like he ran into a ghost. He sounded like he was running away from it._

 _I try to be freaked out, but it was hard. I wanted to see what was going to hurt my brother and be there to witness it. So I ran to look for him, but the trees made a terrible maze. I even ran into a couple of trees, just based on how fast I'm going._

 _Then, after one brutal cold scream, it stopped. All that was in the air were crickets. It was a long silence in the forest._

 _"Bro!" I call out, looking for him._

 _"Bro!" I tried again._

 _At this point, I admit I was getting nervous._

 _"Come on, this isn't funny," I said._

 _Then, in the distance, I heard a howl. A creepy howl._

 _Not wanting to take the chance, I ran to the opposite direction. My speed was good, and I ran around the trees like a sloth._

"I think you meant a rabbit," Fishlegs pointed out.

 _Doesn't matter, the point was I ran._

 _Figuring I was far away from the howl, I stopped to catch my breath. I stayed there for a few minutes, wondering what that was. Then I figured out it must be my brother playing a trick on me. That's when I heard it again._

 _"Cute!" I call out to the noise. "I know it's you! So why don't you come out and we can scream together!"_

 _The howl came again, only this time it was louder. I turn my head to one side to see if my brother would pop up. As I turn back, I saw something between two trees, and it wasn't my brother._

 _It was a tall, slender, faceless man, with white skin and a black suit. I can tell it was looking straight at me, aiming for me._

 _I blinked my eyes and it instantly came closer to me. Like magic, moving from one tree to the other in a blink in the eye._

 _I scream in fear and ran away from this thing. But as I ran, it looked like the creature was behind every tree. I keep changing directions, to throw him off. But every time I do it was there._

 _Finally, I spotted a clearing in the forest. Perfect right? No way he could sneak up on me there. So I ran into the clearing and caught my breath._

 _I quickly look around to see that man was nowhere to be found._

 _I breathed a huge sigh of relief, when suddenly I started seeing more creatures crawling out of the woods and towards me._

 _Not like that slender man thing, no. They were more like ghosts. Ghosts with pale skin and red eyes. One of those creatures looked like my brother, only he was whaling like a dragon that is near an eel._

 _These ghosts were surrounding me, calling out for something._

 _That something was the slender man. It came behind the ghosts and approached me. I try to run away, but the ghosts had me cornered. They even grabbed on to me so I wouldn't escape._

 _I cried out for help, any help I could reach._

 _But none came._

 _Tentacles came out of the man's back and grabbed my arm and legs. They pulled me towards the creature._

 _The last thing I remembered was the guy's howl, stain covering my eyes, and then darkness._

* * *

"The end."

Ruffnut looked around the room, to see everyone with a stun look on their face.

"Wow," Fishlegs said awestruck. "That was better then I expected."

Astrid nods her head, "who knew you had that kind of story up your sleeve."

"No I don't," Ruffnut said. "I have a lot of arm hair though."

"I didn't need to know that," Hiccup almost barfed.

"But that was no way better than my story," Snotlout said with pride.

everyone groans at him with that remark.

"A terrible terror can come up with a better story than you," Fishlegs bicker.

then a cold wind went through the cave, cooling the area a bit.

"Ok, even the weather agrees with that," Fishlegs shivers. "Should the wind do that?"

"It's fine," Hiccup said as he shuffles closer to the fire. "It's just wind. nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "Nothing except my story."

"We'll see when we get there." Hiccup said before they continue their little game.

Unknown to them, in the shadows, something was listening in, watch the teens from a safe distance.

it narrows it's eyes, ready to strike when ready

* * *

 **MWA HA HA! What's out there? and who is the first to leave? wait and find out.**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think, review and like. thank you**


	4. Tuffnut's story: The Twin's Triplet

**hey everyone.**

 **wow, never thought this story would be this popular this quick. thank you for your love. I hope to put a new chapter everyday, get the last chapter in by Halloween.**

 **in the meanwhile, happy reading**

* * *

Everyone resets the scene to see who will get to tell the next story, and after another pass around with the stick, Tuffnut got the shortest.

"ALRIGHT!" he yells while punching the air.

"So let's hear it tuffnut," Hiccup said getting a little excited.

"oh I got a good one, trust me," Tuffnut said pretty confident.

His sister rolled her eyes, "I hope this isn't the one where you got your head stuck in the yak's-"

"No!" Tuffnut nearly screams. "This one is better than that." He then clears his throat before beginning his scary tale.

"It started on a night, just like this one…"

* * *

 _I was all curled up in my bed, with the fur blanket warming my body. My sister was also there, snoring like a yak._

"I don't snore!" Ruffnut said.

 _Quiet woman!_

 _We were sound asleep, when suddenly, there was tap-tap-tap sound coming from above our room. It woke us up as it usual noise does, and we were curious about what it was._

 _"Maybe it's a terror?" My sister said nervously._

 _"I'm not sure," I said as we leave our beds and head out to the hall way. The noise is coming from upstairs, and we knew it wasn't mom or dad. As we head upstairs, we heard the noise coming in a room upstairs._

"We don't have a room upstairs," Ruffnut said.

I said quiet woman!

 _The noise seemed to be something banging around in there, moaning like an animal. Now, our parents told us never to go into this room, so of course we try to go in. As Ruffnut pulled the door and broke the handle. The door swung open, and we went inside._

 _It was dark and creepy, with cobwebs everywhere. We heard the banging sound, with chains rattling. But then we heard metal breaking, and a shadow moved across the floor. As we looked towards the sound, a shadow figure came from a side. It was too dark to see, but it looked deranged. It chuckled very low and creepy._

 _So we did what we do best, and ran away. We ran straight out of the room and hugged the blankets around us. We then heard the footsteps running down the stairs and out of our house, it's crackle was so loud it shook our souls._

 _But we knew our dragon was nearby outside, so we were safe._

 _The next started like another day. Except something was not right._

 _We were walking through the town, and a huge crowd was around a house._

 _As we wondered what's going on, everyone looked at us, angry._

 _"Look at what you've done!" One cries out._

 _"You two have gone too far this time!" Another one said._

 _But what did we do? We didn't do anything._

 _We stepped closer to see the house totally vandalized. But not with yak milk and feathers like we normally do, with was cover in the red sticky stuff we have inside._

"You mean blood, don't you?" Fishlegs corrects.

 _Yeah, that._

 _And near that house, hanging from the window of the house was the head of the Viking woman's sheep that lived there. Or used to live there._

 _But as we try to explain we didn't do any of that, no one believed us, As usual._

 _That would be it, but someone also vandalized the arena, and you guys totally blamed us! Shame on you._

"Tuffnut, you do realize that this is a made up story, and it hasn't happened," Hiccup reminds him.

 _So you say..._

 _Anyway, we've been getting blamed all day, until our parents came to our defence. They had fear written across their face, with wide eyes to match. They immediately went to Stoick saying..._

 _It is loose._

"It?" Fishlegs said.

 _It... Screw nut!_

"Screw nut?" Astrid repeats.

 _Yes! Screw nut. The creature that was locked up in our house! And now it is loose thanks to Ruffnut opening the door._

"Hey!" Ruffnut said.

 _And if that wasn't enough, he was our twin brother!_

"Twin brother?" Snotlout said. "So that would make you guys twin...twin...twin..."

"Triplets," Hiccup said think for Snotlout.

 _Apparently the three of us were born, but our parents wanted just the two of us, and didn't know what to do with the other. And that brother was pure evil. So they decided to lock him up in the room and feed him only once a week. And now, thanks to Ruffnut, he was loose._

 _The entire island began to look for him, while they instructed us to stay in our house. Probably so we wouldn't cause trouble._

 _But staying in the house was so boring, or so we thought._

 _Suddenly, we heard that tap-tap-tap sound in the upstairs room again. None of us wanted to go up again, so we played rock, paper, scissors to see who's willing to go up there. And Ruffnut lost._

 _Swallowing any bravery she said she has, she went up there. There were some banging around, but eventually she came down._

 _A little beat up though._

 _"Well?" I asked._

 _"Nothing is up there bro," she said with a harsh throat._

 _Something felt off about her, she seemed...too...something. As she joined me, she sat on her bed in a weird way. As if she never laid on a bed before._

 _From our window, Barf and belch hissed seeing her. I didn't know why though. But then I notice something off. The smell on her wasn't the same._

"Wait," Hiccup interrupts. "You guys know each other by smell?"

"Duh," Ruffnut said as if he was crazy. "Have you smell us, we can easily-"

"No one wants to know," Hiccup said before she could say something he'll regret.

 _Can I get back to the story!_

 _Where was I?_

"Your sister's smell," Fishlegs reminds him.

 _Of course Fishlegs._

 _Her smell smells more disgusting than usual, and I know she didn't have that much hair on her arms._

 _Worst of all, she was getting mean to our dragon. Throwing a rock to the window to chase them away._

 _I knew then and there, that wasn't Ruffnut. I was trying to escape out the door, but the imposter caught on to me and tackled me to the ground._

 _"Impressive...brother..." The imposter said in a very low voice._

 _I kinda guess this was our brother that our parents never told us about. I wrestle out of his grasp, but he was strong for a guy who was lock up. He tangled my arm to my back._

 _"What...what are you..." I cry in pain._

 _"I'm your brother," he said in my ear._

 _"Brother?" I said._

 _"Yes," he said. "Your brother that mom and dad never loved."_

 _"Look," I said. "I get you man. Locked up, eating only once a week, I get it. But this is a little nuts."_

 _"I thought nuts was your last name," he said. He then closed my mouth off and dragged me upstairs into that room once there, I saw Ruffnut asleep on the floor, and I was in the chains he was in. He then put a gag around my mouth so I couldn't talk._

 _He the crept over me, all creepy like, and spoke in a very creepy voice. "You and your sister had everything. Mom and dad's love, your reputation as idiots, and a place in the dragon riders ranks. Well, not anymore."_

 _He then changed his outfit, and his hair style to look like me. He then picked up Ruffnut and took her out of the room._

 _"What are you doing?" I said, or I would say if my mouth wasn't gagged._

 _He turns and smiles an evil smile. "Taking your place."_

 _He then locked the room and set the door on fire. All I could hear from him through the smoke was..._

 _"So long...screw nut."_

 _Then screw nut took my place, and everything around me turned black._

"and Tuffnut was never seen again…"he finished. "or actually Tuffnut was heard again. But it wasn't Tuffnut though, it was the imposter."

"We get it," Fishhlegs said rolling his eyes.

Tuffnut looked around to see no frighten faces around him. "What? That should've send shivers down your bones."

"The thought of you two having another brother is scary enough," Astrid said.

"I will say this," Hiccup said, "Your story is better than Snotlout's."

"Is not!" Snotlout yells.

Everyone giggles at snotlout's latest spat.

Tuffnut leans back with his arms behind his back. "Well, my story is done, and you guys aren't scared, we are going to be here for a while."

* * *

 **3 down 3 to go, what kind of stories will the others tell? who will leave fist?**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think, review and like. thank you**


	5. Fishleg's Story: The Boysorcist

**hey everyone.**

 **here is another chapter. a small twist to a popular horror movie.**

 **to quickly answer some suggestions you've guys made like Fnaf or darkrai. probably not. I've already made the central idea of each stories, and they are mostly based on very popular horror movies, characters, and themes. but i am so happy you guys are enjoying this.**

 **please enjoy**

* * *

Fishlegs became the next person to get the short stick.

"Fishlegs telling a scary story, this should be really boring." Snotlout complains. "I bet your story is going to be you lost in the petting zoo."

"As much as that was a scary experience, that's not the story I'll be telling," Fishlegs said with pride.

Now then... Something very strange was happening in this house...

* * *

 _This seemingly calm quiet house. But it was a facade to something evil. A man had come. A tall, striking, surprising handsome and brilliant young-"_

"Fishlegs," Snotlout said, "sometime this evening."

 _Right._

 _A young man came as a last resort, because no one would ever go near the place._

 _As if you can't guess, that man was me._

 _I knock on the door and a woman answered the door. Her face was full of fear and fright._

 _"I heard you're expecting me," I said full of confidence._

 _"So..you are...?" She said shaking like a leaf._

 _"Yes...I am...the expert," I answer._

 _She fully opens the door and lets me in. "Thank Thor you came," she said. "My boy...I don't know what's gotten into him. I've never seen anything like this before."_

 _"I understand your concern," I said. "But don't worry, everything will be fine."_

 _All of a sudden, we heard a scream coming from upstairs. It was a mix of a child and something not from this world._

 _"I told you," the mother said. "It's something unnatural."_

 _Curiosity got to me to investigate this further. So I crept up the stairs and enter the Gustav's bedroom. He was waiting inside, but he was tossing and turning on his bed, scratching the blankets and jerking his head back as if in pain. His skin was not a normal colour, it was pale and pasty._

 _He was also spouting out none sense words like, "Jack and Jill...went up the hill...and die..."_

 _"Ok," I said as I approach the bed. I grab a chair and sit near the bed, looking down on the child._

 _"Hi," I said to him._

 _He immediately sat up and looks at me, his eyes pure white and dead._

 _"Twinkle twinkle...little star..." It started to sing. "Come out...where ever you are..."_

 _I lean in to talk to Gustav and whatever is in him. "Do you know where you are?"_

 _"All around the mulberry bush...the monkey chases the weasel," it answers me._

 _"The monkey chases the weasel?" I ask to elaborate._

 _"Ok." Suddenly Gustav pokes me in the nose and starts to run around the room._

 _"Hey! Get back here!" I cry out as I chase the boy around. But he was slippery to catch._

 _"Let's play tag!" He shouts as he starts to run on the walls._

"On what?" Snotlout shouts.

 _On walls. You know...the thing that holds buildings up._

"Actually Fishlegs," Hiccup interrupts. "Buildings are hold up by beams and...Never mind."

 _Thank you._

 _Anyway, he ran until he was over his bed. There, he instantly fell asleep and collapses on the bed._

 _"Oh...good," I said finally got a chance to catch my breath._

 _Or so I thought. The child suddenly started to float above the bed, almost to the ceiling._

 _I quickly grabbed his feet and pull him back down. "Ok, what's going on?!"_

 _Gustav looks at me while moving his head around. "The voice," he said in his normal._

 _"The Voice?" I repeat._

 _"In my head," he said. "Telling me...telling me..."_

 _I lean in to confront this. "Telling you what?"_

 _"Tattle tale, tattle tale," he said with the other voice coming back, taking over his own. "Tattle tale tells lies. Lies make your nose grow."_

 _As he said that, his head completely turned around, twisting to almost the back of his head._

 _I knew I had to approach this carefully. "So let's not tell lies. Be honest with me, what are you?"_

 _The boy screams like a banshee, hurting my ears. I had to close my eyes and close my ears with my hands._

 _When I opened them, the boy was gone. I quickly look around to find him._

 _I then heard a creaking noise...coming from above. I look up to see Gustav, hanging down like a bat up there._

 _"You were supposed to count to ten in this game!" He shouts at me._

 _"This is no time for games!" I shout back._

 _"Never time, never time, always never time!" He screams as he lets go of the ceiling and jump on me._

 _It made me tumble back, and falling hard on the floor. He began jumping on my belly as if it was a ball._

 _"Alright, enough," I said pushing him off me._

 _He reacts by jumping back to the wall above his bed._

 _"Ring around the Rosie..." He began to repeat._

 _I then had to think about this...a better way to approach this._

 _All the things this creature is doing...the nursery rhymes and the playful attitude._

 _I cleverly conclude that this thing just wanted to play._

 _So I search the room and found a stuff dragon doll on the ground. So I picked it up a present it like a treat for a dragon._

 _It stopped its singing and curiously looks at the doll, twisting his head down._

 _I need to grab its attention, and I figured out how to do that._

 _"Swing low, sweet chariot..." I began to sing. "Come and take me home..."_

 _The child got off the wall and approaches me and the doll with fright._

 _"Swing low, sweet chariot," we both slowly sing together. "Come and take me home..."_

 _The child quickly grabbed the doll and held it close like something precious and warm._

 _I started to get this child's intention, he just wanted to play. So I offer to play and sing with him for a bit._

 _A smile never left his face as he used some spiritual means to help us play. He then told me that his mommy and daddy never had time to play with him, and he was unrest when he was on the other side. The people that came into the room all were mean to him. They did stuff like throwing water on him and pressing a cross to him._

 _When all he wanted to do is play._

 _I smile as I hold the child close, I told him that it is unfair for him to hold Gustav like this, and that he's scaring his mommy away._

 _The child felt ashamed and told me after one final game he will leave Gustav alone._

 _When morning broke, the child left in the warm light, and was finally at rest._

* * *

"Well that story was expected, but good," Astrid said with the small smile.

'Yeah, it wasn't a scary story," Tuffnut complained.

"Yeah, it was a fun story," his sister joins in.

"ah wait," Fishlegs said lifting his finger up to silence everyone. "The scary part is to come."

Everyone leans in to listen what Fishlegs has to say.

"Mrs. Larson came up to see what was happening," Fishlegs told everyone. "At first she was relief that her son was alright, but then she saw the giant mess in there. So she asks us to do the unthinkable…"

"Wait," Tuffnut said quickly holding his sister's hand. His face almost became as white as a ghost. "This isn't going where I think it's going."

"I think your right," She said with the same expression. "I don't like it."

Fishlegs turned to the twins, and leans in to whispers in a creepy tone to them. "That's right…she orders us to clean that room."

Both the twins scream and broke for the exit. The rest of the group listen as they hear the twins leave with their dragon.

"The end," Fishlegs said rolling his shoulders and having a proud smile on his lips.

"I almost can't believe that happened," Hiccup said in shock.

"Of all the things the twins could leave on, a clean room," Astrid said.

"Just had to know your audience," fishlegs said.

"Sure," Snotlout comments while rolling his eyes. "I know if I leave, it would be on something actually scary."

"Hiccup and I are still left," Astrid shrugs," I'm sure he or I can make you scream."

Hiccup smiles, thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

 **Ruff and Tuff are out, four more people to go. who will last through the night, and who will survive the dragon lurking in the shadows...**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think, review and like. thank you**


	6. Astrid's story: The House in the Woods

**hey everyone.**

 **here we go again. another scareful story. now that Astrid and Hiccup will be telling the story, they will be longer and have a bit more detail. I hope you like it**

 **Astrid is next- So happyPup1 please don't kill me**

 **enjoy**

* * *

"Are we really going to do the sticks thing with you two?" Snotlout asks in a way that sounds like a complain.

"maybe not," Hiccup said while looking at Astrid, "do you want to go first?"

"Sure, why not," Astrid shrugs as she gets ready to tell her story. "Get ready for a story that will chill you to the core."

"Pff, yeah right," Snotlout said not believing it.

"I think you will make an excellent story," Fishlegs comments.

Snotlout turns to fishlegs, a little upset. "You know what, I finally found out what your costume is, a kiss up."

"enough guys," Hiccup said trying to stop this before they start something that will get out of control. "It's milady's turn."

"Thank you," astrid said before turning to the group." Now, this story starts, just like any story...a seemingly ordinary night.

* * *

 _Stormfly and I were flying high, feeling the cool breeze of the night. The stars and the moon's light shine on the ground below, giving a perfect view of the island below. The forest below was mighty and big, pretty much covering the entire island._

"So it's an island full of trees," Snotlout said unimpressed.

 _Yes, you just earned yourself a brain cell..._

 _Suddenly, a ferrous storm came in. Thor rain in his thunder and the rain was falling hard. The calm wind turned rough and violent._

 _It became so violent, the wind actually blew my off of Stormfly. I began to fall to the ground in a break neck speed. I can hear Stormfly's roar as she gets farther and further away from me._

 _I turn my body around and look at the ground fast approaching. I close my eyes and shield my head with my arms, ready to brace myself for the end._

 _But then I feel the branches of the trees, scratching my arms and slowing my fall. I felt like I was sliding down the branches to the ground. It was a nice this when I finally hit the dirt._

 _After recovering from the impact, I look up to see if I can find Stormfly. But the rain and the trees were blocking my vision, and I couldn't hear her roar in the skies._

 _The scratches around my body reached my head in pain and the rain wasn't helping. I looked around to find any sign of shelter. But there was nothing but trees as far as the eyes can see._

"Trees, trees, nothing but trees," Snotlout chimes an annoying melody.

 _Please..._

 _Deciding quickly I needed to find any shelter, I ran with the wind deeper in the forest. I ran for about an hour or so until I found something I never expected to see on this island._

"A new dragon?" Hiccup asks.

"A wisp?" Fishlegs asks.

"Chocolate?" Snotlout asks too.

 _A house._

"Oh," those three sigh together, though Snotlout made it sound like a disappointment.

 _A house in the middle of the forest. It was bigger than any house I've ever seen. I think people across the sea would call it a mansion. It looked to be about two stories high with maybe 11 rooms._

 _At first I wondered how a house like that could exist when I didn't see it in the sky, but then the pain returned to my head and I needed care and shelter._

 _So I ran to the house a knocked. The door opened just as my hand touched the door. I carefully looked inside to see if anyone was there, but no one was._

 _I step further in, letting the house warm me up a bit. I looked to see myself in a hallway. Doors led to other rooms in this house, and two sets of stairs led to the upper balcony and its set of doors._

 _As I wonder where to go, I hear the sound of a crackling fire in a room. I turned my head to an open door and see the flicker of the flames. I walk in found a living room with nice chairs, a coffee table and a fire in a big fireplace._

 _Wanting to get warm, I walk close to the fire and let the embers warm me. It felt good and comforting. I closed my eyes, letting the nice heat fill my body. I look up to see a big picture above the fireplace, and saw a giant oil painting of a woman. The woman looked a little older than me, but she seems to almost looks like me._

 _Then, I heard something behind me...footsteps. At the door behind me. I turn around to see a shadow of a man, leaning at the door._

 _"Who are you?" He asks me. He then stepped into the light, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

 _The man almost looked exactly like Hiccup._

"Why me again?" Hiccup groaned.

 _i had to use you as an example, don't take it too hard dear._

 _At first I was confused, wondering how he was here._

 _He walked into the room, with a suspicious look._

 _"I asked you, who are you?" He said._

 _I took a deep breath before I spoke, "I'm Astrid," I answer. But I need to know if this person is who I think he is. "Is it really you Hiccup?"_

 _"Hiccup?" The man replied. "No, my name is Helhiem."_

"Helhiem?" Snotlout said. "What kind of name is that?"

 _I heard it from a story ok!_

 _Anyway, he then sees all the scratches on my arms and the cold rain on my skin. His attitude changed into an almost caring one. He grabbed a blanket off the one of the chairs and hands it to me. "You're soaked to the bone," he said. "Rough weather outside. Why don't you stay here and I'll grab you something to drink."_

 _Before I can say anything, he turns around and leaves. I wrap the blanket around me and sit near the fire. I waited there until Helhiem enters with a tray of two drinks and it seems like some bandages. He puts the tray near me and sat beside me._

 _"Sorry to see that you were unfortunate to get caught in this storm," he said. "How did a pretty little lady like you end up here?"_

 _I pick up a cup and sniff it to make sure it was safe. The sweet, minty aroma filled my nose and I took a small sip before answering him. "Me and my dragon, Stormfly were flying overhead, and we got separated."_

 _He then unrolled some bandages and offers to wrap my arms. I nod and let him bandage my arms._

 _He then asks me, "any idea where your dragon is?"_

 _I shook my head._

 _"Well," he said. "I'm sure it's fine, dragons are known to survive these kinds of conditions."_

 _"You seem to know a lot about dragons," I said._

 _"I've done my research," he said as he finished the bandages. He then looked at me with a sweet smile. "You should be fine in a couple of days."_

 _I finished my drink, and looked at him. He seems very sweet, and very caring. But thinking that Stormfly is still out in the storm has me worried. As a friend, i need to go and see if she is safe._

 _So I got up and thank Helhiem for his help, but Stormfly needs me._

 _He quickly got up and grabs my arms gently. "You can't go out now; you're still hurt and cold. Stay here tonight, and I'll even help you search in the morning. I have a spare bedroom you can rest in tonight."_

 _"I_ _don't know," I said unsure._

 _"Come on," he said in a reassuring tone. "Just one night. You need your strength to find your friend."_

 _I thought about it, knowing that I am still hurt and tired. Perhaps rest was the best thing for me. So I agreed to stay only for one night. He took me upstairs to one of the bed rooms. I felt really tired entering the room. Sleepy in fact. I nearly passed out when I got to the bed. My eye lids were so heavy, I could barely keep them open._

 _With Heliem's help, I made it to a nice bed that felt like laying on a cloud. I drifted out to sleep just as I head Heliem say. "Have pleasant dreams..."_

 _When I opened my eyes, I felt dizzy. Like my head was pounding hard. My back felt cold and stiff. As if I was laying on something metal and cold. As I try to move, I felt something holding me in place. I look up to see both my hands were trapped in cuffs. I try to pull my hand free, but it was locked tight. I look down to see my feet were in the same situation._

 _I was trapped, and I couldn't break free. I try to scream, but quickly realize that I've been gaged._

 _I finally came to my senses and looked around, take in my surroundings. It was a place I've never seen. There were about three tables, one had a bunch of butcher like tools, and the others were like mine, but with pools of blood on them._

 _I then felt a cold drop on my forehead. I don't exactly what it is, but as it goes down my head I can see it was red. I look up to see a horrific sight. Up there was a bunch of dragon parts, all being hanged. The blood was dripping off them._

 _I then heard laughter in the back of the room. An evil, cold laugh of madness._

 _"Don't be scare my pretty, there's no reason to be afraid," it said._

 _The figure stepped into the light, and it was Heliem. His hair was all wavy and his face was of a madman. He was wearing a long apron and had thick gloves on._

 _And I wasn't scared as I was mad! I trusted this man._

 _He giggles with glee as he goes to the table of tools. "Trust me my dear," he said, "I can a side you that you'll feel better after I'm done with you. Soon, you'll be perfect."_

 _I muffle through my gag, asking him to elaborate._

"E..e..ela...bore...ate.." Snotlout asks.

 _Ask him to explain himself._

"Oh," he sighs.

 _Anyway..._

 _Helhiem fingers his way through the tools and picked up a saw with sharp teeth._

 _"I told you I've done my research with dragons," he said as he creeps towards me. "You wouldn't know how much you can learn, just by looking at the dragon. You had to go deeper, under the skin. See how they look on the inside. It was such a difficult process, so much time."_

 _He was near me, near my face, whispering in my ear. "But my wife, she didn't understand. She was furious that I was...studying. She even threatened to leave me. But I wanted her to stay, to be with me."_

 _I try to pull my head away in disgust, but he grabs my chin and made my head turn to him. I never hold back the anger in my eyes._

 _"But she was relentless, kinda like you," he said with anger. "She kept pushing and pushing. Always nagging. 'You never listen', 'you obsessed about your hobby', 'you're utterly mad!'"_

 _He then took a breath to calm down to some degree. He lets go of my chin and walks away a bit. "But I couldn't let her go. I loved her to death." He then points to a mannequin in the corner. But as I look, I realized that it wasn't a mannequin, this woman was a real body, beyond dead. The woman had blonde hair, a small body and very define muscles. She had scars all around her and it looked like she was pieced together._

 _Horror took me as I try to back away from this man. But I'm still trapped._

 _Helhiem laughs as he steps around my table. "Beautiful, isn't she," he said. "You almost look exactly like her. All she needs is life. You have a working heart, and her right height. You don't have her rack, but we can work on that later. And the scratches can be easily cleaned up. But as for your mind, I'm afraid it has to be taken out to make room for my wife's. I will be honest, you won't survive the process. But I can make your body beautiful and perfect for the first time in your life. It will be the best present I can give you, for bringing this miracle."_

 _I can feel the saw teeth just a bit on my head, not pressing down or saw, just toying with my fear. A mad smile is placed on his face, and his eyes widen with excitement. I close my eyes, waiting to the flesh to be ripped._

 _But then He and I heard a noise, a roar._

 _Stormfly's roar._

 _Helhiem looked up, angry. "I can't work under these conditions!" He yells. He moves away from my table and throws a tantrum to the ceiling._

 _As he rants on, I took my chance. I move my body around, trying to break loose. After a few attempts, I manage to turn the table over, breaking the shackles that held me. I quickly removed my gag and ran away from the table._

 _Helhiem saw this and began to run towards me. "You little-"_

 _"You don't t need to finish that sentence," Hiccup said._

 _Alright._

 _I ran to another table and push it towards him. It hits him, making him fall back. I took the opportunity and grab a cleaver off of the table. I then ran my way past the door and run down the hallway. I had no idea where I am or where to go, I just knew I had to escape._

 _I kept running and running, until I saw Stormfly outside the window. I try opening the window to get through, but it wouldn't budge._

 _I heard Helhiem raging down the hall, and turn to see him charging at me. I single Stormfly to blast through the wall with her fire. I needed her to make a hole for me to get through. So she let out a roar of fire at the wall. It did make a big enough hole for me to get through, but it also set the floor on fire._

 _The floor collapsed and I fell through. I manage to land on a soft chair._

 _I quickly looked around to see I'm back in the living room, with the fire still roaring in the fire place._

 _I then heard a yell coming my way, and I moved out of the way before Helhiem landed on me._

 _He was beyond piss, and he looked at me with fire in his eyes._

 _"Why would you run?!" He screamed. "I was close to make you perfect!"_

 _"You are really messed up!" I yell at him._

 _He then charge at me, intending to kill me. He managed to push me down and hold me in place. But then I lifted my body to get him off of me. I wave my cleaver at him, but he was able to grab my arm before I could hit him. I quickly saw that he was going to chop my head with his saw, so I grab his arm just in time._

 _We started to wrestle each other to gain power, neither of us letting down. We moved more across the room, just near the fire place._

 _"Soon my dear," Helhiem said in a cruel tone. "I will make you mine."_

 _That's when I saw it, my chance._

 _"Not in hell!" I yell as I kick him in the..._

 _...well, you know._

 _Losing his balance and letting go of my arm, I used all my might to push him into the fire._

 _He screamed a blood curdling cry as he began to be burn. His skin was dissolving quickly, and his clothes cut on fire. I watch from a safe distance as his body was being burned._

 _But then he got up, and looked at me. I couldn't really tell because his whole body was on fire, but he was angry at me. I ran straight out of the living room and out the door. He followed me in a blindly rage._

 _But once he was outside, he was met with Stormfly. She sent a wave of spikes at him, and one went right into his chest._

 _In a moment of silence he collapsed on the ground...dead._

 _I caught my breath, and felt safe with Stormfly nuzzling beside me. It was quiet a night, but this guy should've known to never mess with a girl and her dragon._

* * *

"The end," Astrid said with a smile. She looked around to see everyone too shocked for words.

"What?" she asks them, expecting some of them to get up and start running.

But none of them did, they just took a moment to catch their breath.

"wow," Hiccup said. "Astrid that was really good."

"Yeah, especially with the pacing and the happy ending," Fishlegs comments.

"Yeah, well it still wasn't scary," Snotlout slide in, "But I think we can call that story the 2nd best story of the night. 1st being my own of course."

Everyone groaned at that.

"Just wait Snotlout," Hiccup said with an evil smile. "And I think I can scare the wits out of you."

As Hiccup ajusts himself to get ready to tell his story, a mournful roar could be heard in the air.

"what was that?" Snotlout asks.

"Probably just the wind," Astrid answers, though is a little unsure.

above them, in that hidden cave, something was listening in. it was liking some of the stories it was listening too.

but it was only a matter of time before it gets the last scare.

* * *

 **recognize** **my helhiem joke? it was a story I made that grew very popular. sequal to that is coming soon. anyway, we still have Hiccup's story to go, and it's a good one. one more chapter to go.**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think, review and like. thank you**


	7. Hiccup's Story: Jareth Hyde

**Happy Halloween everyone**

 **here is the last story of this story. Hiccup is the longest one of them all and it is the darkest i find. This one is based of my favorite story of horror.**

 **we will also have the official winner of this little contest. let's see who will be the king...**

 **(Astrid: Hmm hmm.)**

 **or queen of Halloween,**

 **thank you everyone for your love for this little thing.**

 **so please enjoy the last chapter.**

 **and Happy Halloween or as berk calls it Dreadfall**

* * *

"Ok," Hiccup said to the remaing people in his group. "Time for a story that is actually scary."

"Yeah, right," Snotlout comments.

"ah," Hiccup shushes him, "You had your chance. Now then, think back to the time when we didn't make peace with the dragons. Where we were under the cloak of fear. "

Everyone gulped, remembering that time.

"What you may not remember was that you guys labeled me as Hiccup the Useless. But one day, things took a gruesome turn...

* * *

 _I was on my way to Gobber's to do my work, just after my usual round of getting beat up. I had a black eye and bruises covering a lot of my body. But I try not to show it, I still wanted to prove that I was going to be a strong Viking._

Snotlout couldn't hold in his laugh, "you! Strong! That's hilarious."

He receives a jab from Astrid, as well as a mean look from her.

 _Thank you milady._

 _I walk in, and Gobber was busy with the iron and a sword. But it didn't take him long to see me with the black eye._

 _"Who was it this time?" He asks. "Snotlout or the twins?"_

 _I shrug as I grab a wet cloth, "both," I said. "Well, all three of them."_

 _Gobber stops working and grabs a chair for me to sit. "You know," he said. "This is the third time this month you let them treat you like this. When are you going to stand up for yourself?"_

 _"When I grow about 50 pounds of muscle and fat," I answer with my usual sarcastic tone._

 _"Come on Hiccup," he said._

 _But I wasn't finished with my rant, "and if it wasn't bad enough with the twins and my cousin, everyone just stood and watches. They did nothing to help. It just seems like all of Berk is out to get me."_

 _"Don't say that," Gobber said while putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure miss Astrid would've helped you if she was there."_

 _"She was at the front," I admit._

Astrid slightly turns away, remembering how cruel she was back then. She's certainly made up with him, but some scars are tough to heal. Besides, it was part of his story.

 _We kept talking, trying to comfort me. Then my father came in with his usual glare._

 _"Hiccup!" He shouts angry. "I heard about your little spar in the square today."_

 _"I wouldn't call it a spar," I shrug._

 _"Did you know you disturbed Sven from tending his sheep, and now five of them have gone missing. Five!"_

 _"How is that my fault?" I argued._

 _"Snotlout told me you started the fight." He said._

 _"What?" I shout._

 _"Thanks to you, I have to delay a ship's send off just to look for sheep," he continued._

 _Gobber stood there and watches this happening, not knowing what to say._

 _"You won't be having super in the great hall tonight," my father orders before he leaves the forge._

 _I was so angry, but I couldn't do or say anything. I just slum in my chair feeling worst than ever._

 _"Well, that wasn't totally awkward," Gobber said before coming to me. "You ok lad?"_

 _"What do you think," I scuff as I walk away to my little room._

 _I spent the next hour or so alone. Drawing whatever came into my mind. I usually do that to focus off my hurt and bruises. When all of a sudden, I heard a crash coming from the front. I immediately ran out to see Gobber and a pile of stuff from in the floor._

 _"What happened?" I asked._

 _"Well," he explains. "I just wanted to get my mug from the top shelf, and ended up taking the whole shelf with me."_

 _I look on the ground to see a lot of stuff on the ground. From weird souvenirs to old books._

 _"Where did you get this stuff?" I ask._

 _"A lot of it was from my younger years," he said. "I was actually hoping to tear some of it with Trader Johann, but keep forgetting about it."_

 _I look out the window to see the sun was setting, almost becoming dark._

 _I knew I wasn't allow in the great hall, so might as well be useful. "Why don't I clean up here while you get something to eat?"_

 _"You sure?" He asks._

 _"I'm sure," I answer. He shrugs, grabs his mug and leaves for the great hall._

 _I started to pick up all the stuff of the ground, making piles from the thing-a-bobs to the books. But then, one book got my attention._

 _It was a big, black book. On the cover was a bunch of purple circles and weird blue writing. The pages looked old and stained, probably from how old the book is._

 _Curiosity got to me and I opened the book._

 _The writing was in English, thank Thor, and it looked like a book full of incantations and spells._

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Fishlegs said while his body shivers.

"That makes two of us," Astrid admits.

 _I flip through the book and I found one particular spell that looked interesting._

 _The hidden devil._

"The hidden devil?" Snotlout said. "Why would you be interested in that?"

 _The title was interesting enough. It also had a picture on it. It was funny though, the page said devil but it was a picture of a woman with wings on it. I think those things are called Angels._

 _So I scan the page, and there was a paragraph on the bottom of the picture. But I didn't know what some of the words were, so I read the whole thing out loud._

 _"Bringer... of darkness, heed my call._

 _Light the fire in my heart, from death's hall._

 _Per-se-cute my foes, let them...scorn_

 _Let the light shine on them and me, never more!"_

 _As I finished reading, the wind around me grew violent, blowing away all my work to keep the place clean._

 _But that was the least of my worries; I felt a pain in my heart. I drop the book on the floor, and clutch my chest. I can feel my heart beat grew faster and faster. The pain then grew in my head, pounding harder and harder._

 _I then felt a twitch of fear, and my body grew cold. But inside I felt hot, like something burning inside me._

 _I cry out in agony, trying to call out for help. But none was coming._

 _But that wasn't the scariest part, it was when I felt a breath, a breath that came from inside me. Like someone else was being born inside of me. Before I can react, I blacked out._

 _All I can recall before passing fully out was a word coming from my lips in a harsh tone..._

 _"Free..."_

 _Everyone in the circle gave a little shiver, feeling the cold wind on their skin._

 _I awoke the next morning, on my bed. But my head was pounding so hard I thought I was going to be sick. I tossed and turn to try to recover, but it wasn't working._

 _But I knew it didn't matter, I had to wake up eventually. So I sat up from my bed, but then I don't remember even going in my house. That would be it, but then I saw my hands, they were all red. As if I was washing something off and I couldn't get it all off._

 _As I look at my hands in fear, I heard my father yell for me downstairs. I quickly ran down the stairs and found my father's face as white as a ghost and cold sweat on his face._

 _"Thank Odin," he said almost out of breath._

 _I've never my father being so scared in his life. "What's going on?" I asked._

 _"You mean you don't know?" He said confused._

 _I slightly nod my head with that same look._

 _"There's been a murder last night," he said._

 _Panic and fear found its way in me, I stumble on the stairs hearing the news. We've been living where take people on a daily bases, but never had we witnessed a murder._

"Who got murdered?" Fishlegs shakes, praying it wasn't him.

 _Tuffnut._

Fishlegs blew a sigh of relief.

 _But you and Ruffnut were the witnesses._

"That's almost worst," Fishlegs yells in terror.

 _Last night, you guys were walking out of the great hall together, when you met someone. A man in a heavy cloak, with a hood covering his hair and half his face. According to you, you witness Tuffnut approached the man, and without warning the man stabbed Tuffnut. And if that wasn't enough, the man the grabbed him by his open wound and ripped out any vitals that was there._

Fishlegs gave out a small shriek hearing this.

 _Before the others could call for help, the man ran off and disappeared in the shadows._

 _Throughout the day, people gave their condolences to the family, and everyone was on high alert for this murderer. But there was no such luck to finding him._

"I'm starting to get a sense who it is?" Astrid said.

 _Don't ruin it for everyone._

 _Also that day, Gobber thanked me for doing a full cleaning of the mess last night, though I remembered that the wind made a bigger mess, and I don't remember cleaning it up._

 _But I pushed that aside, and went to my room to sleep on the thought tonight._

 _Dawn broke the next day, and I woke up feeling the same feeling as before. My head was pounding, and it felt like my arms were sore. I look at my hands, not seeing the deep red as before, but the smell giving off of it reeks._

 _Then I heard that another murder happened last night. Ruffnut was found hanging off the old fisheman's shop, with hooks in her flesh and a slit in her throat. What was terrifying about this one, was a note was found scared in her back saying..._

 _You all are next!_

"Wow," Astrid said in almost awestruck. "If people weren't frightened before, this will do it."

 _The following night, my father posted guards all over the village, hoping to catch this killer. I was up with Gobber in his forge. He was pounding a sword with his hammer while I was sharpening a dagger. But my mind was on other things, like how this was happening. I had a sick idea that this murders started after I read that book. But how that explains the red on my hands, and the pain I've been feeling. It just didn't make any sense._

 _I reacted with a jump as Gobber spoke to me. "Feeling alright?"_

 _I was nervous; by I had to play it cool. "Yeah," I said._

 _But Gobber didn't buy that for a second. "I've never seen you so scared lad, not even during a dragon attack."_

 _We both stopped what we were doing so we can talk._

 _"I just...trying to get my head around these recent events," I said._

 _"I know what you mean," Gobber said. "Who will have the gull to kill his fellow men? It would just make the man worst then any dragon. He would be truly a monster."_

 _"I wish I can understand why whoever is doing this, IS doing this?" I said while walking a bit away._

 _"I wish I knew," Gobber shrugs. "Maybe the person had a personal grudge against the twins? Or an invader is trying to scare us into submission. But we will catch the guy in the end, and we will end him."_

 _I listen as I walk to my little room, but there was something there I've never put in. On my desk was a long black cape with a hood on it. On the bottom was a bit of dust and what looked like blood._

 _"Gobber!" I shout as I grab the cloak and hand it off to him. "Look at this."_

 _He took it and studies it for a bit. "This looks like something the killer might've worn. We should take it to Stoick and-"_

 _All of a sudden, the pain in my head came back. My skin became cold and my heart beat became faster and faster. I lean on my workspace to keep my balance, but pain was really taking over me._

 _"Hiccup," Gobber said with concern. "Are you alright lad?"_

 _He ran to me to get a better look. I look at him with pleading eyes._

 _Then I saw his eyes shot open. His breathing was halting, and blood was starting to cough up. I look down to see the dagger I was working on in my hand and the blade in Gobber's chest._

 _I was in total shocked at what I done, I didn't see my hand moved by itself and grabbing the cloak. Then, I felt my lips move, making a cruel smile. My head was becoming lighter and lighter, almost blacking my vision. But I saw Gobber going to the floor, becoming weak._

 _I felt my hand grabbing a weapon nearby, and my mouth speaking using an unfamiliar tone._

 _"Sorry Gobber," it said. "But you know too much for your own good. But thanks for the book."_

 _"Book?" He whispers before I saw my hand used the axe to chop my mentor's head off._

 _I wanted to cry, to call for help. But my vision was becoming darker and darker. All I remember before passing was this thing in me saying..._

 _"Sorry Hiccup, this is for your own good."_

 _I awoke the next morning, in my own bed._

"Let me guess, feeling the same pain you felt the last number of nights," Snotlout said.

 _Exactly._

"So who got murdered that night?" Snotlout said impatient.

"Obviously Gobber." Astrid said.

 _Not just Gobber, but someone else too._

 _Fishlegs was dead too._

Fishlegs screams like a girl, but tries to hold his spot around the fire. He was trying to outlast Snotlout in this game.

"What happened to me?" He asks.

 _Stabbed to death, you had a number of holes in you. But what scared everyone was the fact the murder happened in your home, and there was writing on the wall, in blood._

 _It reads..._

 _'This is for what you did to me!'_

 _at the men looked at the big writing on top, i saw a little something on the bottom that no one else could see._

 _it said, 'this is my gift to you Hiccup, from Jareth'_

"Jareth?" Astrid asks.

 _That's the name. I couldn't use what you had in your story._

 _Anyway, I figured out that this..._ _Jareth was in me, and he was going after everyone in Berk. But I wanted to know how and why. So while everyone was looking at the carnage, I ran straight to the forge._

 _Thank Thor they cleaned up Gobber so I didn't have to look at him. But I ransack the place until I found the same black book. I quickly flip through it and found the devil page. All that was on the page was the picture and the spell. I flipped the page to see there was more on the back._

 _The hidden devil spell makes you inner hatred come forth in the black of night, and manifests itself as a being of pure evil and rage. It will stop at nothing until the darkest wish of the person will be fulfilled. Then it will consume the host and be an entity of pure darkness._

 _I closed the book after reading that, not believing what I've done. Four people are dead because of me, and more will die. Was my darkest wish was everyone dead?_

 _I can hear a distant laugh inside of me, as if someone agreed with me. But then that voice became louder and louder._

 _Then, it spoke to me, "quiet the thing you did."_

 _I look around to see if I can find where the voice was coming from. But as I look, I saw my reflection in a mirror hanging down from the ceiling. As I step forward to get a better look, my reflection spoke to me._

 _"I must say last night was the best one yet."_

 _I jump a bit seeing this. Then my reflection changed a bit. His eye pupils became a light yellow and his skin became pale. The colour of his hair changed from aubarn to almost pure black._

 _"I'm guessing, you're Jareth?" I asked him._

 _He laughed with a cold tone. "At your disservice."_

 _Questions began to circle around my mind. "How...why are you here?" I ask._

 _"Why, I'm here because you brought me out," he said. "By the way, before I forget, I thank you for that."_

 _"But," I continued. "Why are you killing all those people?"_

 _"I was just doing what you wanted to happen for so long," he answers._

 _"What I wanted?! I never wanted this!" I argue._

 _"Please, you wanted this since Snotface hit you with that first punch," Jareth chuckles. "You wanted everyone to pay for hurting you."_

 _"But not like this!" I yell. "You need to stop!"_

 _"Oh I don't think so," he said. "Not when I've only just begun. Just wait till you see what I have plan for our baby cousin, and then that wrench Astrid. And ooh, maybe our dear father will be after that..."_

 _"Leave them alone!" I scream. "Leave ME alone! I don't want your kind of help."_

 _"Oh I'm not going anywhere," Jareth said with a wicked smile on his lips. "I will never let you go. After all this is over, you will become me."_

 _"NO! Never!" I shout as I pick up the book and flip through the pages._

 _"Good luck finding a speed that turns this whole thing around," Jareth sarcastically said. "But I'll give you a hint, there isn't any."_

 _I threw the book down and went to our supply of weapons and grabbed a dagger._

"Wait, what are planning to do?" Astrid asks in fear.

 _I was planning to end it. If I die, so will him. But I prepare to push the dagger into my chest, my body felt cold and stop me._

 _I felt like Jareth was taking control of my body, moving the dagger away from me. "Nice try," he said. "But I am here to stay." He then threw the dagger away and moved my legs to walk away from the forge._

 _Even though I couldn't see his reflection, I can still hear his voice in my head. "Soon, everyone will pay, and I will be complete. And you can't stop me."_

 _I look to the sea, seeing the sun was setting fast. Soon he'll take control and do who knows what. I have to stop myself from becoming him again, but how?_

 _Just then, I saw Astrid in the distance, walking home. I think, maybe she can help me._

 _With all of my might, I ran to her and nearly trample her._

 _"Hiccup!" She yells with anger. "Will you watch where your-"_

 _"Please, you have to kill me," I interrupted her._

"What?" Astrid screams in surprise.

That's what she said too.

 _I told her it was the best way to save everyone. She scoffs and thought I was making a cruel joke. I was being serious, but she wouldn't by it. I then ask her to lock me up in jail, figuring I couldn't do anything locked up. She finally agrees to do it to shut me up. So she took me to the jail and threw away the key. When she asks me why I'm doing this, I told her I was responsible for all those deaths._

 _"That's not funny," she said with anger._

 _"I know it's not," I said eyeing the window, seeing the sun set more and more. "Now you have to get as far away from here as you can."_

 _Though getting a little worried and curious, she did leave the prison just as the sun sets._

 _I then felt the pain again; I knew Jareth was taking control again. Before I blacked out, I heard him laugh using my voice._

 _"Think bars can hold me?" He said as I fade. "Think again..."_

 _He was right, when I woke up the next morning; I was lying on my bed again. I heard Jareth laugh in my head, seemly happy at what he did that night._

 _It didn't take me long to figure what that was, Spitelout was killed by being burned alive._

"What? Father?!" Snotlout yells angry.

 _Not only him, but mildew too._

"Well, at least that doesn't seem that bad," Fishlegs comments.

 _But the worst thing that Jareth's done was he put someone else to blame this on. Astrid._

"What did he do?" Astrid asks.

 _He knocked you out and put his cloak around you as well, making you look like the culprit. You were placed in the same cell I was and no one wanted to listen to you._

 _By the time I made it to you, you were pissed._

"I would be," Astrid said.

 _But the important thing was you believed me. You saw me as Jareth and wanted to help stopping me. I wanted to get you out of the cell, but Jareth wouldn't allow me. He was getting stronger and stronger, almost taking over me._

 _Realizing I was going to hurt the people I cared about, I ran. I ran away from the village and into the forest. But everywhere I looked, he was there, in my head, laughing at me._

 _"You won't escape me," he said. "I will always be here."_

 _As I run, I soon grew tired and weak. There was one point I stopped running and rest to catch my breath. But during that time, I felt that familiar cold through my body. I try to shake it off, try to fight it, but it was too late._

 _Jareth was back in the driver seat of my body. He made me walk back to the village and hide in the shadows._

 _We spot Snotlout in the distance, alone, being very scared._

"You wish," Snotlout said while hiding his fear.

 _I didn't want to go up, but Jareth forced me to go._

 _The sun was setting in the back, but my head didn't pound like it used to. My guess was that Jareth wanted me to see what he was about to do. To crush any hope I had._

 _So I walk right up to Snotlout, and stood in his shadow._

 _He turned around a failed to see the difference in my eyes, skin and hair. "Oh hey cous," he said with a smug look. "Want a little beating tonight."_

 _I wanted to scream, to tell Snotlout to run, but Jade_ _Jareth n took control of my vocal cords. "Something like that," he said before kneeing Snotlout so hard he kneeled in the ground._

 _Before Snotlout could react, Jareth started to choke him around his necks. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," he said before grabbing the side of Snotlout's head and snapping his neck._

 _Snotlout's body limped as it collapsed to the floor, dead._

That made the real Snotlout flinch a bit, rubbing his neck nervously.

 _Jareth laughs as he looks at what he's done. "I really wanted to make it messy, but I have other plans tonight."_

 _With that he walks to the great hall, where his next target is. Before he walks through the doors though, he picks up a double edge sword and twirls it like a toy._

 _When he enters, everyone in the village was there, having a meeting about something. But when Jareth walked into the light, they looked at him...or in this case me...with a confused look._

 _"No need to panic folks," he said in a mock tone. "Not yet anyway."_

 _My father stood from his throne and walks down to meet me. "Son, what are you doing?" He asks._

 _"What I should've done a long time ago, 'father,' "Jareth said as he raises the sword to do an uppercut._

 _But as he was about to do that, Astrid (who was on trial there) ran and tackled him away. She pushed him to the floor and held him there._

 _"Missy me pretty?" He said._

 _"Hiccup," she yells. "You need to stop."_

 _He laughs like a maniac. "There is no Hiccup, only Jareth."_

 _He then threw her off and got up with his sword. He ran towards dad, with the intent to kill. But Astrid thought quickly and grabbed an axe to block the blow._

 _"Please," she pleads. "Stop."_

 _"I don't think so my dear," he said while forcing her weapon to the ground._

 _Everyone around was either to shock or too scared to move or do anything._

 _Jareth and Astrid continued to fight. While Astrid was holding back a bit, Jaden was going for the kill. All I can do was watch, I truly felt useless._

 _At the climax of the fight, Jareth pushed Astrid's weapon out of her hand and knocked her to the ground. He picked up the axe and stalked her. She shuffles back, having fear take over her._

 _"It's time to die!" He yells raising the axe overhead. The crowd gasps and Astrid tries to be read for the blow._

 _But I don't want her to die. I didn't want anyone to die. I just wanted it all to stop._

 _"No!" I yell._

 _At that moment, everything stopped. I felt a little more control of myself and I dropped the weapons and backed away._

 _Everyone can see my eyes returning to normal, but that was it. My hair was still black and my skin was still pale. I was back in control, but I don't know for how long._

 _"Hiccup?" Astrid quietly spoke as she gets up from the floor._

 _I look at her, struggling to keep in control. "You know what to do," I told her. "You have to end this. Please."_

 _She slowly picks up the sword, but shakes her head. "I can't...I can't do that. I'm not going to do this to you!"_

 _"You have to!" I scream with tears starting to flow out of my eyes. "It's the only way to save me."_

 _Astrid looks at me, still shaking her head. "I know you're right, but...but..."_

 _Then, my father stepped between us. He had a sad look on his face, but he took her weapon. "I'll do it," he said as he steps closer to me._

 _I knew that look in his eyes, the inner struggle of killing a threat and a son. But he knew it was best for Berk._

 _"Dad," I said while I had the chance. "I'm so sorry...for everything..."_

 _He nods to me while letting be some tears fall too. "Me too."_

 _Without a second thought, he sliced me in the chest._

 _The blow was quick and painless, how I wanted to go. The world turned black on me but I didn't feel cold, or in pain._

 _I felt at peace._

* * *

Everyone was a little shaken from that story; Fishlegs in particular couldn't stop shaking this body.

"Wow," Snotlout said, "that was deep. I'll admit that."

"Yeah," Astrid said. "Not enough for me to jump out my seat and scream, but you'll give me nightmares tonight."

"I'm glad you enjoy that." Hiccup said with a half-smile. "Maybe if dragon riding isn't for me, maybe I can have promising career as a writer."

"Speaking of stories," Fishlegs stutters. "What's gonna happen now? We all told our stories."

"Maybe we just wait here till the lapis dragon shows up," Astrid shrugs.

"Or we can all be winners?" Hiccup suggests. All three of them looked at him as if he was nuts. "Yeah, kinda guess not."

But then a strong wind came into the cave, blowing out the fire.

"Ah great," Snotlout complained as he and everyone stands up.

Then something above them start glow a bright shiny blue. Illuminating the ceiling.

"Ummm guys...what's going on?" Fishlegs asks.

"It could be that dragon?" Hiccup said unsure.

"Oh come on! There's no such thing," Snotlout yells.

But the rattle of bones catches him off guard. Everyone looked to the big dragon carcass and see it getting up and shaking its body.

"What in Thor's name?" Astrid said as she looks at it with a twitch of fear. The dragon then roared, shaking the cave. Another roar can be heard from a ledge on the side of the cave. A faint blue light was lighting a smaller cave up there, and a dragon was there.

"Ok, this is a joke right?" Snotlout said while he shivers with fear. "Someone is up there, I know it!"

"How?" Astrid screams. "We'll all here and the twins are at the hideout."

The dragon in the cave walked into view, and looked at the intruders. Thanks the glow coming from it, it was almost impossible to see this dragon's face, but it roared angry.

The group of kids started to back away from the dragon, except for Hiccup.

"Whoa," he said with wonder. "Will you look at this thing..."

"I'm trying not to, or his undead friend," Snotlout snaps.

As the dragon roars, something black and dark circle around the group, making them scream.

"That's it!" Fishlegs yells. "I am outta here!"

He makes a break for the exit, followed by Snotlout.

"Snotlout is out-lout!" He screams.

They jumped on their dragons and head back to Dragon's edge.

Astrid and Hiccup are still trapped in the cave, surround by something too dark and fast to tell what it is.

"Hiccup! What do we do?!" Astrid screams at him.

"I want to get closer to this dragon, see if I can maybe train it," he answers.

"Are you nuts?" She said.

"Maybe," he shrugs as he tries to step out the little vortex of darkness. When he did, he calmly puts his hand out and gentle talk to the beast. "Easy big guy."

At that moment, the dragon roars at him and blasts him away to the other side of the cave.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouts as she tries to reach him. Seeing she couldn't go that way, she resorts to yelling. "Get out of there!"

"No!" He shouts as he gets up. "I know I can train this thing."

Before she can respond to that, the dragon looked at her, ready to blast her. Fear took over her and she ran out of the cave to get some cover.

Stormfly was there by the entrance, ready for when she needed. Astrid the thought she can use Stormfly and toothless to help battle against this lapis dragon.

But then she looked around to see Toothless was nowhere in the area.

Astrid became confused; Toothless was always where Hiccup is. And surely he would leap into action whenever Hiccup was in danger, no matter what.

Astrid turned to the cave, and heard the dragon roar. But it sounded different, like a roar she's heard before.

"Wait a minute," she said with narrow eyes as she walks back in the cave. What she saw was a complete shock.

Hiccup was laughing with the lapis dragon right beside him. But this 'lapis' dragon was half covered in some glowing stuff, and it was the body and face of a Nightfury.

Astrid couldn't believe Hiccup could trick her like that. She angry walks to Hiccup and punch him really hard in the arm.

"Ow!" He flinch.

"Why you little-" she said as her angry grew. "I can't believe you did that! It was all a set up! Wasn't it?!"

"Yeah," he said as he rubs his arm. "Toothless and I set up this little scare for a while now. I just needed a good excuse to get everyone here."

"That's why you wanted to pick the location," Astrid yells angry.

Hiccup nods. "Yep, that was all me. Pretty cool spot though."

Astrid took a step back, calming down a bit. "But what's all that stuff on Toothless?"

"It's the same stuff on the walls," Hiccup explains as he grabs some of the glowing stuff off Toothless. Astrid took a closer look to see it was a moss like substance that was glowing blue. "Whatever it is, it only shines like that in complete darkness. I had to get the fire going before you guys could notice it. And our big gush of wind was produced by our very own Stormfly."

"Stormfly?" Astrid asks as her dragons stepped inside and nuzzle her. "You were in on this too?"

"Once we started telling stories, Toothless sneaked in the back and rolled around in the moss. Then when the room was light up, he came out and played the part of the lapis dragon."

"But what about the bones?" Astrid asked looking at the carcass. Just then, a couple of smaller, black dragons, as well as one white one, came out of the bones and fly near her. She instantly recognized these little guys.

"The night terrors, of course."

Then a lot of them circle around her, making the vortex from earlier. They then dispersed and followed the white one out of the cave.

"So all of you plan all of this," she asks Hiccup.

"Had for a while," Hiccup admits. "Who do you think made up a whole book of the 'lapis dragon legend' for Fishlegs. I found this cave a couple of months ago and saw the magic effect here. So I came up with the tale and let everyone else buy it."

"Hiccup, this is the sickest, dumbest, meanest thing you've ever done!" Astrid rants.

Hiccup flinch a bit, waiting for the inevitable punch.

But instead, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "it also was pretty cool and fun. Especially seeing everyone so scared."

Hiccup was a little surprise she reacted like that, but then smiles. "I guess this will make us the king and queen of Halloween."

"I can go along with that," Astrid shrugs as she takes his arm and leads everyone out of the cave.

"Wanna fly in the moonlight?" Hiccup suggests as he mounts Toothless.

"Sure," Astrid said as she jumps onto Stormfly.

Together, everyone flew to the clear sky and celebrate the night.

In the cave, the lapis ghost dragon looked at the Vikings and dragons, thanking them for coming to her cave, and sharing stories of the darkest night.

* * *

 **So we have our king... and queen of Halloween. so it is officially..**

 **The End**

 **Happy Halloween! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think, review and like. thank you**


End file.
